


Silence

by Skyliaskye



Series: Born To be Wild [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, probably will make more sense if you read the other two first!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: Link considers himself one of the quieter ones out of the group, if not, the quietest.He doesn’t mind that at all.Being the quietest means no one really tries to talk to him, and although usually he’s ok with people talking to him, the idea that they encompass the same hero’s spirit as him; holds the samepurposeas him, made him want to hide away.So he likes to be quiet.It also gave him a way to sneak off sometimes, too.
Series: Born To be Wild [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Silence

Link considers himself one of the quieter ones out of the group, if not, the quietest.

He doesn’t mind that at all. 

Being the quietest means no one really tries to talk to him, and although usually he’s ok with people talking to him, the idea that they encompass the same hero’s spirit as him; holds the same _purpose_ as him, made him want to hide away. 

So he likes to be quiet. 

It also gave him a way to sneak off sometimes, too. 

Not too far, no, he knows not to stray too much from the others, but he sneaks off all the same; drifting through the warped trees, legs cutting through the tall grass like a knife to butter. 

His eyes would scour the wilderness before him, silently observing what he could find; his trembling hands eager to explore and to take all he deemed salvageable to cook and create with. 

Some didn’t like him doing this. 

And he gets it, sure- those who stay together are stronger together, yes, he gets it. Being a group meant being able to set up defensive and offensive measures, and kept everyone in sight in case something went wrong. 

But it doesn’t mean he likes it like that. 

Don’t get him wrong, he understands it’s for the sake of the group’s protection, but he has his own measurements he can utilise. From Daruk’s Protection, to Mipha’s Grace, Link had what he needed to survive on his own. 

Link had enough to say, “ _I can protect myself._ ”

“That’s not the point,” Link kept his eyes downwards as the Hylian- the tallest one (Time, Link’s mind gave him) pointedly proclaimed, “You shouldn’t sneak off like that, no matter what kind of protection you have.” 

Link’s hands shook. 

His hands had always shook. 

They trembled ever so slightly, something that no one had really ever picked up on, and something he wishes that was the same for himself, yet here they shook both night and day.  
He considers this to be a fault from the resurrection chamber, nothing is perfect after all, yet, Link wouldn’t be surprised if it was because of the battles he had fought. From the blunt force hits from stray weapons, to electrocution, it’s bound to leave some sort of permanent problems behind (if his scars weren’t already bad enough.)

Right now though, it’s a welcomed distraction. 

He doesn’t know much about Time, and to be honest he knew almost nothing about anyone else in the group either, but from what he had observed though, he could see as clear as day that Time had fit into the role of the leader. 

The Hylian held himself strong, and held himself high. He had the experience, something Link didn’t even dare question (he’s seen those eyes before, staring back at him in a mirror).

Time was as clever as he was honest. 

And as for now, he was out for Link. 

“We don’t know where we are right now, and there haven't been any clear landmarks to truly know we’re safe, so although I understand that you’re a little on the wild side,” Link cringed, “but I’d rather you stick with us for the time being.” Time stated, his voice low, but stern. 

From the silence that had followed since Time had pulled him away, Link already knew that the others were listening in. 

He didn’t care. 

His eyes stared between the crack of his fingernails, the slight smudge of dirt as a source of inspiration for Link’s imagination to wander away from the conversation. 

He nodded.

It stayed silent. 

The silent dragged on for several moments, but Link could be quiet for ages, and he can wait just as long, too.

“Wild,” there’s that word again, “look at me, please.” reluctantly, Link does so. Blue eyes connect to blue, and a distant thought of ‘the same shade’ reaches him before Time sighs, “I’m not telling you this to take away your freedom or anything like that, and I don’t doubt you’re capable enough to take care of yourself. But… just for now, stick together with all of us, do you understand?” he pauses to gouge out Link’s expression, who in return shrugs, eyes diverting from the taller man. 

Link could tell from a shuffle behind him that someone was ready to do something. He guessed maybe the one with the pinkish streak in his hair was ready to speak his opinion, something that had happened on more than one occasion. Luckily for Link though, Time offers a silent stopping motion with his hand towards the other, and everything stills once more. 

“Everyone, just keep walking on, we’ll be with you all in a second.” By the tone of Time’s voice, it wasn’t up for debate; and without another word, others trailed ahead slowly. 

Link watched as they filtered past the trees, his own figure still in waiting, however, he didn't have to wait long as the shuffle of armour reached his ears.

“Do your hands always shake?” without looking at the Hylian, Link nods. 

He should’ve figured that Time would’ve noticed. He was the first to realise Link has snuck off on most occasions, and always seemed to have an eye on the back of his head with how observant he was. 

His hands buzz as the awareness hits him, and he bites back the need to scratch at them, to do _something_ to distract him from how obvious the shaking was when aware of it.

“If you ever need it, I know some good meditation that might help calm them. My hands used to shake quite frequently with the build up of stress.” Link shrugs at the suggestion. 

Quite frankly, his hands weren’t the thing that was bothering him. They could shake all they want, and it wouldn’t affect Link as much as the gnawing ache of desolation that ate at him. 

Was he meant to feel anything else?

He had felt out of place throughout most of his time out of the shrine of resurrection, and this was no different. Yet, to have the things he considered familiar and safe to him be taken away as well? His name, the first thing he had remembered, the first thing to have _meaning_ to him, replaced alongside the reprimand of adventure, as if his exploration were to be the end of them all? 

Link bit the inside of his cheek. 

Why did they make him feel this way? As if they're against him at every turn, as if they're doing this to hurt him? Maybe he was at fault- that would make sense, Link supposed. Maybe it was just him and maybe it was the way his brain worked (a certain part of his head blamed the shrine of resurrection) or maybe it was his selfishness that was to blame. It was only a name after all, people change theirs all the time, right? 

His gut twisted at the thought and he frowned. 

“Anyway, keep the offer in your mind, and if you want to, I can show you tonight after dinner. Now, we better catch up to the others before we’re left behind.” Time claimed before wandering off back towards the group. 

Link watched for several seconds, his eyes burning the back of Time’s armour.

It had to be Link's fault then, right? They had been nothing but supportive (or, well, as supportive as they could be, Link guessed) since they had shown up, only wanting the best of him, surely it was all in his head, right? 

“Oh, and Wild?” Time turned, and their eyes locked once more, “did you want to have first look-out today? I’m pretty sure you could secure the perimeter by looking around while you’re at it.” Link blinked. 

Then blinked again. 

Hesitantly he nodded, an arm resting to rub the other as Time mirrored his nod and turned back around. 

Link followed as silently as ever. 

Maybe he assumed too soon, about the others.

**Author's Note:**

> u ever overthink then end up isolating bc u think ur entire existance has become a sham and it ends up getting so bad that you're always silent and never communicate with anyone and end up jumping to conclusions that become detrimental to your state of existence?


End file.
